Valentine(Sequel to Chances Are)
by bearcat
Summary: Mac has the ulitmate Valentine's Day gift for Harm


  
  
  
Valentine  
  
  
  
February 12, 2001  
0930 EST  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
From behind his desk, he had the perfect view of the woman he loved. He still found it unbelievable that a year ago, they admitted their feelings for each other. Everything in their lives changed from that night. Sarah had to write Mic Brumby, telling him why she couldn't accept his ring anymore, let alone marry him for all the wrong reasons. Much to both of their amazement, Mic took it better than they expected. He replied to her letter, by saying he would always love her whether she was with him or Harm and he wished her the utmost happiness in her new life with the man she loved. Besides the letter, Harm announced to his family that he and Mac finally found each other. The only response he got from both his mother and grandmother was, 'It's about time, Harmon. We've about given up hope on you telling that Marine of yours how you felt.' Just thinking about the conversation brought a smile to his face.  
  
Harm never once thought about what their relationship would be if she stayed with Mic. That was in the past. The two of them were now together and everyone's suspicions of them being 'just friends' only mounted. At the office, only two people knew of their involvement; Bud and Harriet. They promised not to reveal Harm and Mac's relationship to anyone, especially the Admiral until the time came for them to tell everyone. Right now, they just wanted to relish in the fact of being in love with each other and being able to express that love.   
  
He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw his partner and lover; Mac strolling toward her office. He got up from behind his desk and went after her. They met halfway there, smiling at each other before proceeding into her office. After the door was shut and the blinds closed, only then did they go into each other's arms. Mac rested her cheek against his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart. The heart that she had a hold of since the day they met in the Rose Garden. She felt his hands lightly caressing her back in sure strokes and sighed with contentment. If this was how it felt to be in love, she would've done it a long time ago.  
  
"I take you're happy to see me." She pulled back a little bit to look into his eyes.   
  
Harm gave her his smile and Mac felt her knees weaken at the sight of it. No mater how many times she told herself to relax and breathe, his smile always affected her. "More than happy, Marine. More like elated, or something on that line."  
  
"That's good to hear, Harm." Mac stepped out of his embrace and sat down behind her desk. Harm sat in one of the chairs situated in front of it.  
  
"Are you feeling better than you did this morning?" Harm asked with concern in his eyes. After hearing her in the bathroom earlier this morning, he was worried about her. Harm had never heard her that sick before.   
  
"Yeah, I'm all right. I think it's just a bug or something. I have been stressed out lately with this court martial. Don't worry, Harm, it's not that serious. It's nothing to worry about at all." Mac gave him her genuine smile and that seemed to lessen his worries about her.  
  
"I'm sorry. You must think I sound stupid, worrying about you like this." Harm stood up from the chair and stood beside the door.   
  
"No, not at all. I love knowing that you care about me that much." Mac went over to him and laid her hand on his arm. He faced her and hugged her tightly. She never got tired of him showing her his affection for her. She loved knowing that he loved her as much as she did him. "Oh, Harm, I can't have lunch with you today. I told Harriet I would go with her."  
  
"That's fine, Mac. So, I'll see you at my apartment tonight." Harm asked while loosening his arms around her. They still hadn't moved in with each other, even though they've been a couple for a year now. Mac felt like she had to keep her apartment, so people at the office wouldn't get suspicious. She made it perfectly clear to him one night a few weeks ago, that she would love to move in with him and fall asleep in his arms every night to wake up every morning in the same place.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there tonight. You better get back to work and I better start cracking at this court martial. I love you, Harm." Mac whispered against his chest before stepping back from him.  
  
"Love you, too, Marine." He placed a light kiss on her lips before exiting her office.  
  
1140 EST  
Mac's Office  
  
Two hours ago, she felt bad for not telling Harm the reason of her being sick earlier this morning. She just wanted to make sure of her prediction before telling him about it. If her prediction turned out to be true, then she would surprise Harm with it in two days, which happened to be Valentine's Day. A smile formed on Mac's face by just the mere thought of it being true. She dreamed of this moment since the day that they made the 'deal'. However, only two years passed since they made it, but Mac knew that Harm wouldn't mind if the date was pushed up a little bit. He would be so thrilled with the news. She glanced down at her watch, noting the time, even though she knew what time it was with her internal clock. She closed the file, stood up from her desk. After grabbing her coat and cover, she walked out into the bullpen to get Harriet for the 'lunch' appointment.  
  
In a matter of minutes, they were strolling to Mac's car and then on the Beltway in the direction of Bethseda Naval Hospital. She asked Harriet the night before if she would accompany her to the appointment, since Harriet was aware of the relationship between Harm and Mac. Harriet told she would be going as a best friend, not as a colleague from work. That statement made Mac feel all the better about attending the appointment.  
  
  
1230 EST  
Bethseda Naval Hospital  
Bethseda, Maryland  
  
The doctor strolled into the examine room, where Mac and Harriet were waiting for the results. "Well, Sarah, I believe congratulations are in order. You're indeed pregnant. Around eight weeks, I presume."   
  
A huge smile formed on Mac's face at the announcement of the news. Some say, a picture says a thousand words, but a picture couldn't compete with the smile on Sarah MacKenzie's face. So many emotions were present, but most of all, joy. Joy that her and Harm would be parents. Joy that her prediction turned out to be true. Joy that she could share this new part of her life with her best friend, Harriet. "That's wonderful. I had a hunch, but I feel so much better knowing the truth."  
  
Dr. Wilson gave her patient a smile before proceeding to inform Mac of her pregnancy. "In two weeks, you'll have your first sonogram and then of course you'll have monthly visits. I have the prescription for your prenatal vitamins. Make sure you take them everyday. I don't want you to have any complications with your pregnancy. Now, the most important news, Sarah. You must take good care of yourself. Eat healthy, that means eat every meal, but eat them sensibly. Get exercise and don't let work stress you out. That means don't take cases where you'll know that it will be hard on you. I want you to have a good pregnancy resulting in a healthy baby."  
  
"Don't worry, Dr. Wilson, Harm will make sure that I do all those things. I'm sorry that he couldn't be hear today, but he'll be here for the rest of the visits." Mac said while laying a hand on her still flat stomach.  
  
"Well, I'll let you get dressed and back to work. I'll see you in two weeks, Sarah. Congratulations again on your pregnancy." Dr. Wilson then left the examine room.  
  
Mac was too excited about the news, that she held her clothes in her hands instead of putting them on. Harriet had to remind her of the Admiral's reaction if they were to show up late. That image put some movement in Mac and in a matter of minutes, she was dressed and exiting the examine room.  
  
"Oh, Harriet, I'm going to have a baby! Harm and I are going to be parents. Isn't that wonderful?" Mac had never felt this happy before in her life, except when Harm and her confessed their feelings for each other. She thought that nothing could top that experience, but finding out that she was pregnant, it became a toss-up between the two.  
  
"Yes, it is, Mac. I felt the same way when I found out that I was pregnant with little AJ. I never expected to be so happy in my life. I never expected to be pregnant that fast after my wedding." The last statement made them both laugh.  
  
"It appears that we started a little early. Even before the engagement."  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you, when are you going to tell the Cmdr., I mean Harm." Harriet asked Mac while she scheduled her appointment for next month.  
  
"Well, Harriet, I'm going to tell him that I'm pregnant. Just not today. I have plans for Wednesday evening, a special Valentine's dinner for two at Harm's apartment. I plan on telling him then. That will be my gift to him." Mac gave her a smile as they walked out of the hospital and to her car.  
  
"That's so romantic and perfect. I hope everything works out for you."  
  
"Me too," she responded with a smile on her face.   
  
  
  
February 13, 2001  
1000 EST  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, VA  
  
"Hey, Mac, are we on for lunch today?" Harm stuck his head in her office.   
  
She looked up from the file on her desk, "I'm sorry, Harm. I already made plans with Harriet for lunch. But, I do have you penciled in for dinner." A smile crossed her face and Harm couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Well, as long as we're on for dinner, I won't hold it against you." His 'flyboy' smile graced his lips before he turned to leave her office.  
  
Mac adverted her attention back to the file on her desk. She needed to figure out a strategy since the hearing was tomorrow. Her and Bud were prosecuting and she had yet to find a sufficient reason to charge the Lt. Colonel with fraternization. Hopefully Bud was having better success than she was at the moment.   
  
Since her attention was elsewhere, Mac did not hear her office door shut nor see Harm pull up a chair right beside hers. Harm leaned closed to her and whispered in her ear, "Have I told you that you're beautiful today?"  
  
His voice startled her and she practically jumped three feet in the air. "God, Harm, you scared the hell out of me. I thought you left." She once again turned her attention away from her work to the handsome Sailor seated beside her. "To answer your question, no you haven't told me that today. Don't you have work to do, Commander?"  
  
He noted the humor in her voice and a low chuckle escaped the confines of his lips. "You see, when I try to do my work, a certain Marine Colonel enters my mind and I can't get any work done. Do you have a solution to my problem?"  
  
"Yes, I do. If you don't get your work done, you won't get your Valentine's Day present tomorrow evening." Mac leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms below her breasts. She settled her eyes on Harm and noticed his eyes twinkling. She had a feeling that he would try to make her fess up about his present. No matter how much his 'flyboy' grin affected her, she would not give into his charms.   
  
"Is that why you're going to lunch with Harriet? You plan to make a visit to the mall while on your lunch break?" Harm hoped that he could weed some information out of her.  
  
"No, I'm not telling you anything. This is a surprise and it will remain that way." A laugh escaped her mouth when Harm gave her the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Come on, Mac. You can tell me just a little bit." Harm begged her, but she was not biting.  
  
"Don't give me those puppy dog eyes. It won't work, Commander. For once in your life, Harm, let yourself be surprised. I promise you'll like it." Mac placed her hand on his cheek in a loving manner. She did a quick glance at the bullpen before placing a kiss on his waiting lips. "Now, get going. You have some briefs to write, Commander."  
  
Harm stood up, replacing the chair and went to the door. Before opening it, he turned his head to her, "I love you, Marine."  
  
Mac gave him a smile before responding, "Love you, too." Then he left the office to return to hers. She couldn't wait until tomorrow evening, when she would tell Harm the news. She hated keeping it from him this long, but this would be her present to him. Mac shook the thoughts from her mind and returned her attention back to the case file on her desk. She needed to get as much done before noon, when she would have lunch with Harriet.   
  
  
1700 EST  
JAG Headquarters  
  
"You ready to go, Marine?" Harm stuck his head in her office.  
  
"Yep, just let me finish writing this one sentence and then I'm all yours for the rest of the evening." Mac didn't even look up at him after saying that since she knew a smile graced his face.  
  
"Sounds wonderful, having a Marine all to myself. So, what did you buy me today?" Harm leaned against the doorframe, hoping to crack her shell. When her and Harriet came back from lunch, neither of them were carrying bags. It was as if they didn't go shopping at all and actually went to lunch. He'd been anticipating the right time to sneak a peek while she was away from her office, but there was nothing to sneak a peek at.   
  
"Just when I think you're being a loving and caring person...you turn around and change the subject." Mac smiled while she reread her brief before closing the case file. "Typical male," she muttered under her breath, bringing about a response from Harm.  
  
"What was that, Mac? Did you say 'typical male'?" Harm pushed himself away from the doorframe and cornered her between the filing cabinet and the wall.  
  
"Harm, don't even think about doing anything. We're in the office and we're supposed to act like senior officers. Besides, paybacks are hell if you actually have the guts to do something." Mac was tempting him, seeing if he would actually consider getting even with her while they were in the office.  
  
He leaned down until his lips were close to her ear, "You just remember that, Marine." His breath tickled her ear, sending electric shocks coursing through her body.  
  
Mac decided to take some action herself. She did a quick check of the bullpen with one glance before standing on her tiptoes and locking lips with Harm. His arms went around her middle, pulling her flush against his aroused body while their tongues dueled in each other's mouth. Her arms wound themselves around his neck and she deepened the kiss when Harm groaned against hers.   
  
But before he knew it, the kiss was over. Mac pulled her mouth away from his; stepped back from him and gathered up her belongings. A devious smile formed on her face while she grabbed her coat and cover from the rack in her office. She went over to the door and waited for Harm. But he continued to stand rooted in the same point, obviously affected by the kiss more than Mac interpreted. She cleared her throat, which brought him back to reality.  
  
"Nice to have you back, Commander. I'll see you at your place. Make sure you get there before me and get dinner started. I'm really hungry tonight." She gave him a sensual smile before exiting the office. Harm asked for it and more when he stated that she should remember that 'paybacks are hell'. Mac smiled to herself as she made her way to the elevators.  
  
  
1830 EST  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station  
  
"Come on in, Mac. It's open." Harm shouted from the kitchen when a knock sounded on his apartment door.   
  
His back was turned when she entered the apartment, so she took the time to observe him for a few seconds. She still couldn't believe that they've been together for almost a year. It seems only yesterday that she was almost engaged to Mic Brumby and was waiting for Harm to 'let go' and admit his feelings for her. But he did admit his love for her and she didn't have to think about the 'might have beens'. Mac quietly hung her coat on the rack by the door and laid her purse on the table. She watched Harm move between the stove and refrigerator, cooking their dinner.   
  
Tired of watching him and also wanting a reason to just touch him, she strolled over to him and wrapped her arms around his middle. She laid her head against his strong back and breathed in the faint scent of his cologne mixed with the masculine scent that was strictly Harmon Rabb, Jr. "I'm impressed, Harm. You made good time from the office to here and getting dinner ready." Mac couldn't resist teasing him again about the incident at the office earlier.  
  
Harm turned around her arms and faced her. He noticed the teasing smile on her face. Somehow he would get her back for the kiss earlier, but he didn't know how. "You're lucky that I didn't get a speedy ticket on the Beltway, Marine or you'd be paying for it."  
  
"Oh, I would?" Mac stepped out of his arms and leaned up against the counter a few steps away.  
  
"Yes, you would. You're the reason why I drove so fast from the office." He proceeded the few steps until he was nearly pressing against her. The heat coursing through both of their bodies was evident.  
  
"Harm, I think the pasta is done. The water's boiling." She pushed him away, towards the stove, "Besides, I'm hungry. Can't have that now can we?"  
  
"You're always thinking with your stomach." Harm stated and got a laugh from Mac as a response.  
  
While Harm strained the pasta, Mac helped by setting the table. In a matter of minutes, they were sitting down at the table together for dinner. "So, how was your lunch date with Harriet?" He couldn't resist.  
  
A smirk crossed Mac's face at his question. She knew where this conversation was going, but she would play along for a little while. "It was great. We caught up on the office gossip and she told me about the office pool, who was in the lead. She and Bud long since dropped out since they knew about us. They thought it was unfair to the others, so they lied to Tiner, told him that they had a feeling that we would never get together. It was too late for the both of us. Apparently Tiner bought the whole story and deleted both of their names from the office pool. You should have seen me after she told me the story. I was laughing so hard."  
  
"I imagine you were. Mac, when are we going to tell everyone? It's bound to come out sooner or later and we should let the Admiral know before that happens. You know how he gets when he finds out something from the office gossip. He gets like a bear disturbed when it's hibernating. I really don't want to face him when he's like that."  
  
"Harm, I don't know when we should inform everyone of our relationship, much less the Admiral. Let's just get through this week and over the weekend, we can decide when to tell everyone. I promise you that much." Mac reached across the table and took his hand in hers.  
  
"I'm holding you to that promise." He gave her a reassuring smile before changing the subject again, "So, what did you buy me during your lunch break?"  
  
"God, you don't give up do you?" Mac sighed deeply before taking another bite of her pasta.  
  
"When it comes to something that I want, the answer is no." Harm looked at her with a searing glance. One that made her heart beat faster in her chest and her breath hitch in her throat.  
  
Suck it up, Marine. Mac told herself before responding, "Well, I'm not breaking, Fly-boy. My lips are sealed with regards to your present." She simply stated and turned her attention back to her dinner. She didn't see Harm rise from his chair nor did she see him standing beside her chair. All of a sudden, Mac felt herself being lifted from her chair and held against his chest. He started strolling towards his bedroom. "Harmon Rabb, put me down right now!"  
  
"With my pleasure, Mac." Harm dropped her on the bed and leaned over her. "Are you ready to tell me what you got me for Valentine's Day?"  
  
"No. You're going to wait until tomorrow to find out." Mac couldn't help but smile at him. Harm groaned low in his throat before capturing her mouth in a searing kiss. Mac surrendered and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers running furiously through his hair, the short strands caressing her fingers.  
  
He pulled back and heard a whimper come from her lips. His plan was working like a charm. "Ready to tell me?" His hands lightly caressed her back in sure strokes, bringing out long sighs from her mouth.  
  
"Harm, no matter how much you seduce me tonight, I will not tell you about your present. That is final." Mac said in her best Marine voice, hoping that would convince Harm that his seduction was not working on her. She only hoped that she could withstand his mistrations. She found it hard to resist him when they were in the privacy of either apartment.  
  
He saw with his own eyes what his caressing was doing to her. He knew that she was lying. "We'll see about that, Mac. I mean, you're already putty in my hands. In a matter of an hour or so, you'll probably tell me what it is. So, why don't we just skip to that part? I know you want to tell me."  
  
He is not giving up! How can I resist him much longer? God, this harder than I thought! What this man does with his hands should be outlawed! Suck it up, Marine. Mac thought as his hands continued to caress her back, arms, and shoulders. "Harm, you'll just to have wait until tomorrow, like every other guy in the world. This conversation is finished." With that last statement, Mac pulled Harm into her arms and kissed him soundly. They tumbled back against the pillows, kissing each other furiously. As Mac's hands made their way underneath his shirt, traveling up his back, his Valentine's Day present was the last thing on his mind at the moment.  
  
  
February 14, 2001  
1100 EST  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, VA  
  
"Ma'am, there's a delivery for you in your office. You were in court when it arrived, so I signed for it." Gunnery Sgt. Galindez told her as she made her way through the bullpen.  
  
"Thank you, Gunny." Mac smiled at the Gunny before proceeding the rest of the way into her office. A small gasp escaped her lips when she stepped into her office. There on her desk were three dozen roses, in vases. She knew of only one person who would send her roses to her on Valentine's Day and he was in the office right beside hers.  
  
Mac closed the door and strolled over to her desk. She searched each dozen for the card, before finding it on the desk. She withdrew it from the envelope and read it:  
  
Sarah,  
Happy Valentine's Day. I hope you enjoy the roses, since they are your favorite. I love you with all my heart and soul and I want to spend every day besides this wonderful day with you for the rest of my life. So, since you got your present now, don't I get mine?  
Love,  
H  
  
A smile formed on her face as she finished the letter. He was just like a little child during Christmas, wanting to know what he got. It was bad enough that last night; he tried to seduce it out of her. Not that she minded any way. Mac sighed deeply while she rounded her desk to place the file on it. She heard a knock from somewhere and instantly looked to her door to find nothing, then turned her head to the window separating her office from Harm's.  
  
There standing on the other side with a huge smile on his face, was Harmon Rabb. Mac shook her head in disapproval while mouthing 'no' to him. She then lowered the blinds, cutting the view from her office off from Harm. Mac then sat down at her desk and started reading through the case file so she would be up to speed again when court started in a week. While she read, she let the fragrance of the roses drift into her nostrils, reminding her of the day that she first met Harm in the White House Rose Garden. In a matter of minutes, the file was forgotten and her mind was remembering the memories they both made since that first meeting.  
  
  
1230 EST  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Harm rounded the corner after visiting the bathroom and stopped short when he saw Mac and Harriet in the doorway of her office. They were finishing up a conversation, it looked like to him, and then Mac handed Harriet a set keys. Why would she give Harriet keys? Unless the keys were to his Valentine's Day present. He never thought Mac had that kind of money, but she was able to buy that new 'Vette of hers on her government salary. Maybe she was able to get him one too, even though he was becoming fond of his SUV. Yet he did miss that 'Vette of his. He watched Harriet slip the keys into her purse once she returned to her desk, and then he strolled through the bullpen to Mac's office. He knocked on the doorframe and waited for her permission to enter.  
  
"Enter," she said while leafing through some messages that Gunny gave her after she returned from lunch with Harriet. She felt bad not having lunch with Harm for the third day, but she needed to put the finishing touches on the night she was planning for her and Harm.  
  
"How was your lunch with Harriet today?" He proceeded into the office and closed the door. No one in the bullpen needed to hear their personal conversation.  
  
"Great. We're having dinner with them tomorrow evening." Mac said without looking up at him.  
  
"Why?" Harm was not ready for an in-depth conversation. All he had on his mind was the fact of finding out about his Valentine's Day present.  
  
"Because it lets us spend time with two of our dearest friends and we see our godson, who we haven't seen in quite a long time." She put down her messages and looked up at him. She leaned back against the front of her desk with her arms crossed beneath her breasts.  
  
"Sounds like a good reason." Harm gave her a smile and got one in return from her. "So, when am I getting my present, Mac?"  
  
God, he won't give up. How did his mother deal with him when he was little? Mac thought while shaking her head in a disagreeing manner. "Harm, you're getting it tonight. That's all I'm going to tell you. I never knew it would be this hard to keep something from you."  
  
"I'm wearing you down, huh?" His ego was getting swelled and Mac didn't want to add to that, but she had to, to make him shut up until the day was over.  
  
"Hardly, Flyboy. You're becoming more annoying as time passes. By the time we're finished here for the day, you'll have me counting the minutes until you get your present and then you'll be quiet and stop nagging me for information." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
"We can end that right now by just telling me. Besides I already have an idea of what it is?"  
  
"All right, Harm, enlighten me. Tell me what I got you for Valentine's Day." Mac couldn't wait for his guess. She was sure he saw Harriet take the keys from her, because no more than five minutes later, Harm came to her office. It wasn't coincidence that he just suddenly wanted to visit her after leaving the bathroom.  
  
He puffed out his chest, ready to have her tell him that his guess was right. "You got me a car. Possibly another 'Vette since I miss mine so much, even though I've come to love my SUV a little bit."  
  
The only response that came from Mac was laughter. Lots of it, to be exact. "Oh, Harm, you might be a lawyer and have a certain way with words, but that was the stupidest thing you've ever said. What gave you that idea?" She said with a smile still plastered on her face.  
  
His chest deflated as well as his ego at the comment. "Well, you and Harriet were talking and then you handed her a set of keys. Why else would you give her keys?" Harm knew he was reaching, but he didn't want her to think that she outsmarted him.  
  
"Harm, didn't anyone ever tell you not to jump to conclusions? I gave Harriet keys to my car, because I needed something out of it and right now, I'm up to my neck with work. It would be easy for her to get it for me."  
  
"So, you didn't get me a car for Valentine's Day?" Harm was just making sure about that thought.  
  
"Honey, I may love you, but not that much. I still can't afford my own. No, I didn't get you a car for Valentine's Day." Mac gave him a smile before escorting him out of the office. She breathed a sigh of relief, simply because she didn't try to kill Harm during the conversation. Though, it is partly her fault since she decided to keep it from him for two days. But she never expected him to be that annoying with wanting to know about the present.  
  
Mac turned away from the door and went over to her desk. She braced her hands against it, supporting herself while she took a few cleansing breaths. She thanked her lucky stars that the morning sickness hadn't return since Monday. If it did, Harm would definitely be more suspicious. The sound of Harriet's voice brought her out of the thoughts. Mac stood to her full height and faced the doorway.  
  
"Are you all right, ma'am?" Harriet asked with a concern voice.  
  
"Yes, Harriet, I'm fine. It's just that Harm is driving me nuts with nagging me about his present. I mean, it's partly my fault because yesterday I mentioned something about him not getting his present if he didn't finish his work. Ever since then, he's been trying to get information about it." She sighed deeply.  
  
"It'll be okay, ma'am. After work, you won't have to worry about him being like a little kid anymore." Harriet gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"No, I'll have to worry about him being a mother hen to me. I don't mind him worrying about my well-being, but a line has to be drawn somewhere." She saw a smile tug at Harriet's lips. Mac knew she was right.  
  
Harriet decided to change the subject, "So, about tonight? When are you two leaving here for his apartment?" She wanted to make sure her and Bud were far away from the apartment when they both arrived after work.  
  
"I was planning on leaving here around 1800, so you should be out of the apartment around 1815, just to be safe. Harriet, I don't know how to thank you for doing this for me, setting up the apartment for tonight."  
  
"It's no problem, ma'am. You and the Commander deserve a romantic night with each other and if I can help in doing that, it's my pleasure." Harriet gave Mac another one of her genuine smiles.  
  
"Well, the only way that tonight will happen is if Harm survives the rest of the day. If I don't kill him by the time we leave, it will be a miracle, Harriet." At the statement, both women laughed at the thought of Mac killing Harm for his nagging about his present.  
  
  
1845 EST  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station  
  
  
Harm stood outside his apartment, fumbling with his keys and his briefcase. Once he was squared away, he noticed the note taped to the door. He tore it off the door and recognized Mac's handwriting on the front. Harm wondered what she was up to this evening. He had no idea what their plans were, only that she told him to meet her at his apartment no later than 1900 hours. For once in his life, he was early. He even shocked himself on that matter. Harm opened the note and read it through it:  
  
Harm,  
Come inside and place everything just inside the door. Then proceed to the table where you'll find your next note. Love you, flyboy!  
M  
  
A smile formed on his face at Mac's words. She never ceased to amaze him, even after one year together. Harm stepped inside his apartment, hung his coat and cover on the coat rack and placed his briefcase right beside it. Then he strolled over to the table where a second note was propped up against a vase of pink carnations. Harm picked up the note, wondering what Mac's instructions were this time. Though, he didn't mind obeying her orders...she was in fact his senior officer, but only by three months. He opened the second note and read it:  
  
Harm,  
I'm glad that you can still follow orders! Now, I want you to go into your bedroom and change into some comfortable. Then read the letter that is on your bed for your next clue. Love you, flyboy!  
M  
  
Harm followed her orders by strolling to his bedroom and stripping himself of his uniform. He carefully hung up his uniform in the closet, before pulling on a pair of khakis and a hunter green button down shirt. He decided to forego socks and shoes. It was just a romantic evening with each other, so he didn't need to please anyone else besides Mac. Harm glanced around the room and found the third note lying on his pillows. He picked it up, opening it while he stood in the doorway of his bedroom.  
  
Harm,  
Doing good, flyboy. I'm impressed! Your next order is go into the living room, but first, stop at the stereo and put this CD in it and push play. The fourth note will tell you what to do next. I love you so much, flyboy!  
M  
  
Harm placed the CD in his hand and strolled towards the living room. Like Mac told him to do, first he stopped at the stereo and inserted the disc into the disc player. He noticed the fourth note on top of the stereo. Mac was having too much fun with the notes throughout the apartment. His only thought was when would he get to Mac? He was sure that the notes led to her, but he didn't how many he would have to read before arriving at his destination. Another smile formed on his face when he read the note.  
  
Harm,  
Getting close, flyboy! Very close! Proceed into the living room, where you'll find your prize for doing all those things. But don't get too excited, it's not your present, yet. Love you, flyboy!   
M  
  
He strolled the rest of the way into the living room and there sitting on the couch was Sarah MacKenzie. She gave him one of her genuine smiles, before rising to her feet. He had never seen a more beautiful woman. Harm enveloped her in his strong arms and her head rested against his chest. He laid his chin on top of her head and breathed in the faint scent of her shampoo. The faint sound of music filled the apartment and Harm had the urge to dance with the woman he loved. "May I have this dance, Sarah?"  
  
A small gasp escaped her mouth at the sound of her first name. It still surprised her when he did that. Even though they were together, he still called her 'Mac', but whenever he called her 'Sarah', her heart swelled with love for him. "Yes, you may, Sailor."  
  
Harm moved them away from the couch and coffee table, then wrapped his arms tighter around her middle as they started swaying with the music. Mac had her head resting against his chest and listened to the steady rhythm of his heart. She felt him lay his chin on top of her head and a smile formed on her face. It must be a crime to feel this happy and this much in love. Mac thought while she danced with Harm around his living room.  
  
If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you  
If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you  
  
And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until  
The end of time  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine  
  
All my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly  
  
I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
But in my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine  
  
And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until  
The end of time  
'Cause you're all I need is you, my Valentine  
  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine  
  
"How did you manage to do all this after you left work?" Harm asked once the song was over. He pulled back slightly from Mac, so he could look in her eyes.  
  
"With Harriet and Bud's help, of course. I did the finishing touches, which were the notes and the music. Are you impressed with my plan for the evening?" Mac reached up with a hand and lightly touched his cheek in a loving manner.   
  
Harm caught her hand in his and brought it to his mouth. He placed a kiss in the center of her palm and the simple gesture made her heart flutter in her chest. "I'm very impressed, Marine. Thank you for doing this for both of us. So, what about my present?"  
  
A smile made her the corners of her mouth curve up at his question. She was surprised that he lasted this long without mentioning his present. She would love to make him suffer a little while longer, but she made him wait long enough for it. It was only fair. "I knew sooner or later you would ask about it. It's on the table."  
  
Harm gave her a quick kiss on the lips before dropping his arms and strolling to the table. He saw the card and two roses at his place. That's all she got me. A card and two roses. She made a big deal over a card and two roses! I at least bought her three dozen. Somehow our presents are not balanced. Harm thought while he held the card in his hand, contemplating on whether he should open it at the table or do it with Mac standing nearby. He opted for opening it at the table. He waited long enough for it. Harm tore open the envelope and withdrew the card. On the front it read "Happy Valentine's Day, Daddy". It seemed like Mac made a mistake on her card picking, but he wouldn't hold it against her. People actually do make honest mistakes; him being one of those few. He opened the card and read what Mac wrote on the inside.  
  
Harm,  
I bet you're wondering why I picked this card for you. I didn't make a mistake when I got this one. By next year, what this card says will be true. It's for real, Flyboy! I love you so much and you've made me so happy.  
  
Your Marine Always,  
Sarah  
  
Startled by what he just read, his head shot up and his eyes met hers. Mac stood in the same spot still, with her hands on her stomach. A smile was on her face and Harm knew that what he just read was really true. They were having a baby. He was getting the family that he always wanted with Mac. He'd dreamt of it so many times before, but he never actually thought it would come true this early in their relationship. Harm dropped the card on the table and strolled over to her and took her into his arms. He placed a series of kisses in her hair while he relished in the fact that he would be a father. She had never made him so happy than she did just now.  
  
"When did you find out?" Harm whispered in her hair.  
  
"Monday. I had an appointment during my lunch hour. Harriet went with me, because I called her the night before and asked her if she could come with me." She said, burying her face farther in his chest. Her only fear was that he wouldn't be mad at her for keeping it from him for that long.  
  
"You kept it from me for that long? Wow, you're good at keeping secrets, Marine." He laughed low in his throat as he continued to hold her in his arms.  
  
Mac sighed deeply before responding, "Are you mad at me for keeping it from you for that long? I just thought it would be a great present for you on Valentine's Day."  
  
"No, sweetheart, I'm not mad at you. It's the best present that I ever got on this day. You've made me the happiest man on earth tonight. I love you so much, Sarah." He pulled back slightly and gently kissed her waiting lips. One gentle kiss exploded into a series of heated kisses and Harm picked her up in his arms and started for the bedroom.  
  
"Harm, aren't you hungry?" Mac asked with a slight giggle, since she already knew his answer.  
  
"Not for food, Sarah." He growled in her ear as he lowered her onto the bed and followed her down, covering her body with his.  
  
"Well, you're in luck because Harriet made everything that could be reheated." Mac smiled at him before tugging his mouth back down to hers. Her arms wound themselves around his neck while her fingers dived into his hair, letting the strands slip through her fingers. Harm tore his mouth away from hers and buried his face in her neck as his hands caressed her body in sure strokes.  
  
Harm brought his face back up only inches from hers, their breaths coming out in heavy puffs. "God, Sarah, I love you so much." Then his mouth crashed down on hers, capturing the moans that escaped the confines of her throat. In the candlelit room, the two lovers celebrated in their love for each other and the news of the impending baby that was created from their love.   
  
THE END  
  



End file.
